It is known from GB 2447672 to provide a computing unit to calculate a hitch angle between a trailer and a vehicle. The computing unit uses image data from three video cameras, fitted respectively to the rear of the vehicle and one on each door mirror, to track the position of a trailer-mounted marker to determine the position of the trailer relative to the vehicle. The computing unit can also predict a trailer path and this is output to the driver on a display as guide lines overlaid onto a camera view.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention aims to provide an improved system.